Various containers have been designed for storage of tools in a marine environment, some of which have been designed to provided "waterproof" characteristics and others of which have been designed to provide flotation so as to prevent loss of the tool carrying container if accidentally dropped overboard. As is well known, the atmosphere adjacent salt water bodies is highly corrosive to the finishes of most tools, and it is not uncommon to include packets of dehumidifying agents in tool containers.
However, so-called marine storage tool containers tend to be cumbersome or expensive or ineffective for the intended purposes since positive flotation of the container may not provide sufficient positive flotation when the container is in fact loaded with tools. In addition, the techniques employed to achieve "water-proofing" often tend to be less effective after any significant usage of the container and tools may be lost as a result thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel container for marine storage of tools which may be simply and readily fabricated.
It is also an object to provide such a container wherein the seal to resist passage of water into the interior thereof is durable and integral with the principal components.
Another object is to provide such a container which is formed so as to seat the tool components stored therein and which permits inspection or observation of the contents.